Smash Truths and Brawl Dares
by Sadistic Evil Dude
Summary: Need a way to vent your anger on a character in the most painful way possible? Want them to reveal their most embarssing secret? Then come on in!
1. Chapter 1

Smash Truth and Brawl Dares

S.E.D.: Hello and welcome to yet another ToD that is trying to be fun-

Swordy: - Screams into S.E.D.'s ear- I LIKE ...

S.E.D.: MY EAR! I told you to stop that!

Swordy: - Is eating gummy worms- omnomnomnomnomnom. What? Gummy worms are good.

S.E.D.: Sorry for the idiot here but he is a few cells short of a brain.

Swordy: Whos the idiot?

S.E.D.: You.

Swordy: Well who needs a brain? I got Branflakes-Opens top of head to reveal Branflakes, Milk and a Spoon- See?

S.E.D.: Ooookaaaaayyyyyyyy. So you reveiw, we do the dares and truths, and senssless violence all around.-Uses Author Powers to summon SSBB cast to whereever we are-

Link: What the? I was having some quality time with Daaaaarrrrrrr, Zelda.

Zelda: No you weren't.

Link: Yes I was!-Whispers to Zelda-Roll with it!

Mario: Wait! I know what this is! Its a Truth or Dare fic! Run for your lives!

S.E.D.: Foolish mortals. Pull the lever Swordy.

Swordy:-Pulls lever-

S.E.D.:-Gets Crushed by a blue whale-The other lever Swordy.

Swordy:-Pulls other lever-

Navi-Appears at the door the SSBB cast were going to- HEYLOOKLISTEN!HEYLOOKLISTEN!HEYLOOKLISTEN!

SSBB cast:AAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!GO TO THE OTHER DOOR!

Swordy:-Waiting at other door-ILIKESWORDS!DOYOULIKESWORDS?IDO!DOYOULIKEGUMMYWORMS?THEYTASTEGOODDONTTHEY?AMARSHMALLLOW!-Bites Kirby-

Kirby: GOD HELP ME!

S.E.D.: Now will you be good boys and girls? Because even if you do get past these two, we are on a plane fifty thousand feet in the air above a lake of acid,lava,navi spawn and-

Swordy: -Monkey ninjas!

S.E.D: Excatly. Now will you be good boys and girls?

Samus: We'll be good!

Snake: WImp!-Gets pushed by S.E. the door-GOOD GOD IT BURNS!

S.E.D.:Now review and send in your truth or dares .

Swordy: Yeah! Bye! Miaow!


	2. Kids go to Disney Land Free!

S.E.D.: Thank you for sending in Reviews! I Love you all!-Throws random cookies-

Mario: -Whispers-Drama Queen.

S.E.D.: I heard that you rotten plumber!-Pushes Mario into the LAKE FROM HELL-

Swordy: -Is staring at Toon Link-

Toon Link: Ehh, hi.

Swordy: -Glomps Toon Link-

Toon Link: -Screams-

Kirby: At least he is not eating you!

S.E.D.: Alright everyone stop and lets get on with this.

_Yay I'm the 1st one Okay ROB I hate U so I dare u to be thrown into a volcano._

I dare Kirby,Toon Link,Nana and Popo,Ness,,Lucas I think u guys are the cutest things to walk the earth so u guys get a dare vacation 4 one chap at Walt Disney!

I dare Mario and Luigi to sahve their mustaches.

Truth~Link do u have a crush on zelda if so THEN THROW HER INTO THE VOLCANO!

I dare snake and Samus to be in a closet 4 13 min together!

Dare~Pit I dare u to cut off ur wings or stay IN WARIO'S BATHROOM FOR 30 MIN.

Okay that's about everything..oh wait I dare everyone to eat Yoshi!

_-LegendofZelda101_

S.E.D.: Here!-Gives LegendofZelda101 a GAINT cookie-ROB. Jump. NOW.

ROB: -Scared-O-ookay!-Jumps into the lava section of the LAKE FROM HELL-

Link: Where did you get that thing from anyway?

S.E.D.: You will never know!-Clicks fingers and Navi appears-

Navi: HEYLOOKLISTEN!HEYLOOKLISTEN!HEYLOOKLISTEN!

Link: -Screams-

S.E.D.: Okay kids pack your bags! Your off to Disney Land!

Kirby,Toon Link,Nana and Popo,Ness and Lucas: YAY!-Fetches already suitcases-

S.E.D.: Wow you guys want to get quick. You need adult supervision soooo-Kicks Metaknight to Disney Land-

Metaknight: GOOOOOoooood damn you!

Kirby,Toon Link,Nana and Popo,Ness and Lucas: -Runs after him-

Luigi: NEVER!-Runs into the LAKE FROM HELL and gets vaporized-

Mario: -Long since vaporized-

S.E.D.: Works for me!

Swordy: -Still Glomping Toon Link- Swords are better than anything else!

S.E.D.: Kinda random..

Link: I'm sorry Zelda -Picks her up and throws her into the LAKE FROM HELL-

Zelda: BUT YOU'RE G-Gets vaporized-

S.E.D: -Turns to Swordy- Pay up.

Swordy: -Grumbling- Here -Hands S.E.D. 50 bucks-

Toon Link: I'M FREE!

Samus: You bet how long it took for a sex dare with me and Snake to come in!

S.E.D.: Yes.

Samus: IMMA FIRIN' MA LAZER!-Fires the zero laser-

S.E.D. And Swordy:HELP US!

Snake: -Pulls Samus into the closet

-five seconds later

Samus: IMMA FIRIN' MA LAZER!-You know what happens-

Snake: -Death scream-

Swordy:ILIKESWORDS!DOYOULIKESWORDS?IDO!DOYOULIKEGUMMYWORMS?THEYTASTEGOODDONTTHEY?

Everybody: -Looks toward Swordy to see Browser trying to escape-

Browser: It's not what it looks like!

S.E.D.: O no, its exactly what it looks like.-Clicks fingers- Say goodbye

Browser: Is getting his face eaten by a facerap...err...hugger-

Pit: I will never cut of my wings!

S.E.D: Read the second part.

Pit: -Reads it and then cuts his wings off-

S.E.D.: I wont do that one because of-

Swordy: ME! AND ANYONE WHO TOUCHES YOSHI GETS THROWN INTO A PIT WORSE THAN THE LAKE FROM HELL!

S.E.D.: You heard the man! Next set!(A/N I'm really dragging this on for some reason)

_And another Truth or Dare!_

Truths:

Ness: WHO'S YO DADDY?...No, seriously, who?

Bowser: Who's the mom of your kids?

Luigi: Who stole the cookies from the cookie jar?

Dares

Lucas: Go evil psycho!

Mario & Sonic: DDR DANCE OFF!

Fox: DO A BARREL ROLL!

_-Aqaus Dragoknight_

S.E.D.: Yep. Like it so far?

Ness: I-I don't know!-runs off bawling-

Link: Isn't he meant to be in Disney Land?

S.E.D.: I brought him back for the truth. Browser you're up. That's I was wondering myself.

Browser: It's actually kind of embarrassing.

S.E.D.: It's not like it's elder princess shroob...Is it?

Browser: Nooo.

S.E.D.: Good.

Browser: Its the younger princess shroob.

Everyone: -Ears fall off-

S.E.D.:-Snaps fingers and puts everyone's ears back on as well as reviving Luigi

-You're up.-Shudders-

Luigi: He-he...Wasn't me...He-he-Hides fingers covered in cookie crumbs-

Lucas:WHEEEE-Flies around the place firing PK fires around the place-

-5 hours later-

Lucas: -Still flying-

-10 hours later-

Lucas: -Still flying-

-So much later the narrator quit and we had to get a new one-

Lucas: -Falls asleep-

S.E.D: Is it safe to come out now? HOLY CRAP!-See's an apocalyptic scene- Damn that guy's powerful-Snaps fingers and restores the plane as well as reviving Mario-

Sonic: You're only going to revive dead people when necessary aren't ya.

S.E.D.: Yes. Now start dancing!

Sonic and Mario(A/N at The Olympic Winter Games! Sorry, couldn't resist): -Both start dancing, but Mario falls instantly because fat-

Fox: -Takes out blaster and shoots Aquas DragoKnight-

S.E.D.: Should of told all of starfox to do it. Next set!

_link: i dare u 2 make out with zelda while a certain snob named marth recordes it and puts it on youtube. DO IT OR I MAKE YOU LIVE IN HORROR! . . . . aka locked in a room while listens to navi said 'hey listen' FOREVER!_

MUAHAHAHAHA!

note: not insane, just can think of evil plans that work unlike some people.

_-FunnyWolf_

S.E.D: Link you heard the man! Start a-smooching or start a-listening!

Link: -Grabs Zelda and French kisses her-

Marth: I'm not a snob!-Films the kiss and puts it on youtube-

S.E.D.: If your talking about me your in BIG trouble Mr.!

Swordy: Mr. Men!

S.E.D.: Next set!(A/N Good god 5 pages already!)

_You have Navi spawn and monkey ninjas? Very few people can claim to have both of those. Very interesting._

Truths:

Marth-where did you get your crown-thing?

Fox-do you like barrel rolls?

Snake-if you were not a spy, what would you do?

Dares:

Everyone-let's start with a bang. Reenact the WTF Bomb. Wolf, you get a Smart Bomb and provide the explosion.

Lucario-tradition! Whenever I first review an applicable ToD, I dare this. Fly through Area 6 from Star Fox 64 or be destroyed trying.

S.E.D.: No immunities. Ever. You may like or hate me for this, but they are really hard to keep track of and block some good dares.

Good luck with this, Sadistic Evil Dude! Oh, and be wary that not everyone likes these stories. You're likely to get some hate mail.

_-Foxpilot_

Swordy: I got the Monkey Ninjas!

S.E.D.: Yeah and it cost a fortune. Sissy boy where did you get the Tiara?

Marth: -Glaring at S.E.D.- A woman close to my heart gave it to me. GOOD GOD WHAT ARE YOU DOING?

Swordy: -is cutting Marth's chest open- Freeing the woman, of course! She better be hot!

S.E.D.: -Is pissing himself laughing- Swordy he didn't mean literally . Fox you're up

Fox: I use to.

Faclo: How come I don't get a truth OR a dare?

S.E.D.: Have you seen how sadistic the audience are? I would count myself lucky!

Snake: I don't know-Goes into a box to think-

Swordy: I know! A hobo!

Everyone: -In sync- Yeah.

Wolf: BU-YA!-Plants a smart bomb underneath everyone...including himself-

Everyone: -Hears ticking- WHAT TH-Smart bombs go BOOM-AAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHH

-The plane is destroyed-

Everyone: DAMN YOU FOXPILOT!

S.E.D.: -Clicks fingers and repairs the plane then sticks lucario into a arwing- Fly, my pretty, Fly!

Lucario: -Doesn't last five seconds- Damn I need to learn how to control the thing.

S.E.D.: Okay!

Mario: And you are just accepting it like that?

S.E.D.: Yep. I know what he means. I am also expecting flamers and the like. That is why I have these-Holds up a bag of marshmallows-Next set.

_You have acid, lava and NINJA MONKEYS? Thats so COOL... they must have cost a fortune, but enough chit chat! TO ZE DAREZ!_

Wario: Eat Swordy's branflakes...WITHOUT MILK!

Ness: Tell Lucas a yo mama joke and see his reaction.

Peach: Here is a bomb that has four wires, red, green, yellow and blue, one wire is safe but the other three will BLOW YOU UP! *tosses wire cutters* GET GOING CUS YA HAVE 10 SECS (Yellow is the safe one but don't tell Peach)

Kirby: Whos your daddy...is it meta knight?

Everyone: Do the conga!

Thats all I got but...do you take OCs for guest stars? I'm just saying...

_-Gamefreak1397_

Wario: -Eats all of Swordy's branflakes-

Swordy: -Eats Wario-

S.E.D.: That is why I DO NOT tourtue him.

Ness: Yo mama so fat when she jumped in the ocean the whales sang  
"We are Family"

Lucas: -Starts crying- It's true! The Whales did sing that!

S.E.D.: Ouch. Didn't expect that.

Peach: Emmm, Red is Mario so that could work. But then there is green for Link and blue for Sonic. Ohh which is it-Gets blown up-

S.E.D.: She picked a valid explanation for all the wires but the right one.

Kirby: Nope. Now lets dance!

Everybody: -Does the Congo

S.E.D.: Next set!

_Hey, I always like a super smash bros ToD,BTW I was anonymous (I reviewed under that name) and helped with God of Geeks' but he still hasn't updated. Anyway_

Truths

Everyone: Do you watch Total Drama Island. If so, what is your favourite moment and character?

Lucas: What if I were to tell you that Wario screwed your dead mum and Klaus is actually still alive?

Pikachu: If I gave you a thunderstone, would you take it? If yes, here is a thunderstone.

Dares

R.O.B: With the supplies provided by S.E.D, create an age ray to make Lucas, Ness, Kirby, Diddy and the Ice climbers older and make Ganondouche, Wario, Wolf, Donkey, DDD and Bowzer into Babies.

Lucas, Ness, Kirby, Ice climbers, the Kongs, Bowzer, Ganondorf, Wario, Wolf and DDD: Let ROB do this to you.

Peach, Zelda and Samus: Lindsay, Alejandro, Courtney and Justin will be brought over from TDI. You must not fall for Justin and Al as they take their shirts off and must endure Lindsay and Courtney's rantings without hurting them.

Samus: Take your fury out by using your Zero Lazer, Zelda's light arrow + Sheik attacks with Peach's side smash on Normal Wario, Snake and Captain Falcon's nuts.

_-James95_

S.E.D.: No one here watches it. Ain't that right?

Everyone: Yes.

Lucas: Ccclause is alive?-Starts happy dance- Wait does that mean Wario is my step-dad?

S.E.D.: I say we let him live the lie.

Ness:Aye

Pikachu: Pika,Pi Pi(No I don't need one)

S.E.D.: -Gulps- I have a Baaad feeling about this.-Gives ROB the supplies-

ROB: -builds the gun and goes nuts-

S.E.D.: Gogo gaga(I told you I had a bad feeling)

Ganondorf: WHAT? I CANT HEAR YOU

Browser: YOU LEFT YOUR HEARING AID OUT AGAIN!

S.E.D.: Gaga goweewee(Thats it! I'm going back)-Uses author powers to go back to normal. Turns the girls Back as well -

Lindsay, Alejandro, Courtney and Justin:- Appear out of nowhere-

Lindsay and Courtney:-Start yammering-

Peach: -Joins in-

Al and Justin: I am hot in here-Start taking off shirts-

Zelda: -Trying to cover a nosebleed-

Samus: Five more seconds and I can unleash my anger. Aw, screw it, IMMA FIRIN' MA LAZER- Do you really need to know?-

S.E.D.:Well that's all folks! Ciao.

Swordy: gogo(Yeah! Meow!)

A/N Christ I really stretched that out. Nine Pages. NINE. Anyhow I decided do a competition. I slipped in a quote from a famous TV show. You have to tell me what the show is. And for Gamefreaks1397 question maybe every once in while. I will tell you if I want a Guest host. Ciao!

'W


	3. Swordy's Bubble Phobia

Swordy: Today I'm presenting! Swords for everyone!-Throws swords with the hilts pointing towards Swordy-

-Bubbles appear out of nowhere-

Chief Bubble: This planet is ours for the taking! No one will suspect bubbles can be world rulers!

Swordy: Not on my watch! Wait, do I even have a watch?-Gets in an epic sword fight with the chief bubble-

Chief Bubble: Wake up Swordy. Wake up. Waaaakkee uuuupppppp...

S.E.D.: God damn it, wake up!

Swordy: -Wakes up- BUBBLES! THEY'RE GOING TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD!

S.E.D.: Who in the whatnow? Ah,well time for Truth or Dares.

_Well at least you did do my dares, however, I thought there would be more impact. Still Good though. Please have these at start of chapter._

Truths

Lucas: what if I told you that Wario only screwed yo momma after she died, that's why she didn't say his name? What would you do.

Peach: If you liked Lindsay from the last chapter, would you like her back here and give reasons for your answer? If so she will be brought back until voted off and she has some dialogue.

Toon Link: How come if you and Link touched, then why doesn't a time parodox occur?

Dares

Falco: Use aging device from last chapter on either Samus or Wolf whilst they are both paralyzed.

Red: Whist wearing a rubber suit, tackle pikachu and rub his face with a thunderstone.

Samus: Courtney returns with some lists on how you should improve yourself at least 47 pages long. Either FIRE YA LAZA or shove her in the closet with Snake, CF and Wario.

Thanks, Ciao.

PS Peach will, unlike TDWT bring Lindsay back. OR ELSE I FIRE MA LAZER.

_-James95_

S.E.D.: Sorry, but I didn't know the personalty's. Thanks for thinking this is good.

Swordy:......

Toon link:Does anyone know what he is saying?

S.E.D.: Just ignore him. Lucas, what do you say?

Lucas: -Points at Wario- You sick Bastard!-Blasts Wario with a PK Thunder-

Peach: Oh, I loved her! I would so like to have her back!-Runs off to get her back-

S.E.D.: I doubt that's happening. And what do you mean by the answer?

Toon Link: A paradox is the only way I was born. I don't think a simple touch would cause another one. Look-Touches Link-

Link: -Runs around madly- Argghhh! Paradoxes!

S.E.D.: Oookay. Falco here-Hands Falco the aging gun-You go nuts and you die.

Falco: YAY! A dare! I choose Wolf. You do not need to know why-turns Wolf into a old dog-

S.E.D.: Why didn't you shoot Samus?

Swordy: Shoot the bubbles, Shoot the bubbles!

Falco: Riiiiggghhhtt, I not shooting Samus because I'm not stupid

Samus: -Pats Falco's head-Good Birdie.

Falco: I feel like my pride has got a kick in the balls.

Red: Sweet!-Rips off clothes to reveal a rubber suit underneath-

S.E.D.: Three things. First of, **NEVER **do that again. Second, you can't catch it. And third, where the hell did you get the rubber suit?

Red: Awww, you're no fun.-Take's out a Thunder Stone- Take this, Pikachu!-Dives at Pikachu and rubs his face- Out of curiosity, what made you think I wanted to catch it?

Pikachu: Pi pi pi RAI(What the hell are DOING TO ME!)

S.E.D.: You... But... Just don't rip off your clothes

Samus: Hhhhmmmm-Goes off to a wardrobe and comes back with a VERY revealing dress-Perfect-Goes over to Snake, Captain Falcon and Wario and adopts a seductive tone-Oh, boys. If you go into the closet, we can have some _fun._

Snake, Captain Falcon and Wario: -Legs it into the closet-

Samus: -Slams the door shut- Good. Courtney, come here.

Courtney: -Pops out of a crate- Good. Now about...-looks at Samus' dress and adds something else to the 47 page list-Dresses like a slut.. Now for everything else-

Samus: -Is breathing in and out to control her temper- Now go in there and I'll listen to you all day- Points to the closet-

Courtney: Fine.-Goes into the closet- Why are you three naked? Hey those clothes cost a lot! DON'T YOU DARE RIP THOSE OFF OF ME! PUT THAT THING AWAY!

Samus: I do not want to know what is going on in there-Goes of to get her power suit back on-

S.E.D.: A spectacular plan, if I say so myself.

Samus: And you're going to LOVE this. IMMA' FIRIN MAH LAZER!-You have to feel sorry for Courtney-

S.E.D.: DAMN woman, That was BRILLIANT!

Swordy: I know! Use that on the bubbles! You'll be a hero!

Samus: I am already a heroine. And whats wrong with bubbles?

Swordy: Hero's are much better!ACK -Gets strangled by Samus-

S.E.D.: -Joins in for the sake of strangling-

Peach: I'm back! And I brought a friend!

Lindsay: Hi! My name is Lin-

S.E.D.: -Kills Lindsay- I vote she's out

Mario: What about us? Do we get a vote?

S.E.D.: Yes. I just voted for you. Next set!

_There are way too many ToD's._

...

BUT THEY IS FUN, SO DOGGIEFAN DON'T MIND!

Swordy- YOU PROTECTED MAH YOSHI! GOOD OC! *Gives giant cookie*

Kirby, Pikachu, Yoshi, Jigglypuff- My faves get this giant bowl of CANDY!*hands over a Titanic-sized bowl

R.O.B.,Wario, Sonic, and Mario- My non-favorites can be thrown into the lake.

Every copy ever made of the Twilight Saga. Blowtorch. You do the math.

Fox- *super glues earphones that constantly keep playing the words DO A BARREL ROLL!*

Marth and Ike- Read every Yaoi fic on yourselves ever made

So there you go. Get on my good side (Swordy) and you get rewarded. Get on my bad side... Well you'll see

_-Doggiefan_

Swordy: THEY IS FUN! Wait... YOUR YOSHI? IT'S MAH YOSHI!-Get's in a fight with Doggiefan-

S.E.D.: I'll keep the cookie for him -Eats Swordy's cookie-

Kirby, Raichu, Yoshi and Jigglypuff: YAY -Runs to the candy-

Jigglypuff: SOMEONE LIKES ME!

S.E.D.: -Pulls Raichu away- Raichu, he said _Pikachu _get's it. And what are you?

Raichu: Rai chu(Damn you)

S.E.D.: I'm gonna keep you like this.-See's the DREADED books and the blowtorch-Now if you'll excuse me. BURN IN HELL!-The book's have been eliminated-

Samus: You skipped a dare.

S.E.D.: Thanks.-Push's ROB, a revived Wario, Sonic and Mario into the LAKE FROM HELL- YAY FOR MARIO BASHING!

Fox: -Smug tone-I have to put them on first. You never said you super glued them to _me._

S.E.D.: Nice loophole but I got a counter.

Fox: What?

S.E.D.: Krystal is talking in them.

Fox: -Put's them on at the speed of light and then constantly hears DO A BARREL ROLL-YOU SAID KRYSTAL WAS TALKING!

S.E.D.: She is. She's the one saying it.-Throw's Marth and Ike in the Yaoi room-

Marth and Ike: NNNOOOOOOOOOO

S.E.D.: Leave them there for a while. Next set

_*dodges Fox* CANT LET YOU DO THAT, STARFOX! Now suffer and watch Wolf go out on a date with Crystal._

GanonDOUCHE: Why does your name sucks so much?

Sonic: Do the Mario!

Mewtwo: Are you mad at Lucario for replacing you?

Samus: Snake or Captain Falcon?

Ness: Get possesed by Giygas!

-_Aqaus Dragoknight_

Fox: DAMN MEMES!

Wolf: Y-y-you knew t-t-this day would c-c-c-come-Goes out with Krystal-

Krystal: Why am I going out with a bald wrinkly wolf?

S.E.D.: I forgot to turn him young again. Oops

Ganondorf: YOU SUCK-Turns into Ganon form and crushes Aqaus Dragoknight-

S.E.D.: Great now I want a beef burger. Thanks a lot Gaynondork.

Sonic: Never!

Mario: Swing your arms from side to side...

Sonic: -Twitches, and then does the dance-

Mewtwo: -Is using psychic power on Lucario- Hmm, what did you say?

S.E.D.: That answer's that. Samus, who _do _you choose? Er, Samus?

Samus: -Looks from one to the other- You're evil.

Snake and Captain Falcon: YES! SHE LIKES US!

Samus: Shut up! I'm trying to decide who I hate more.

Giygas: NessNessNessNessNess.-Posses Ness-

Ness/Giygas: -Goes on a huge rampage that destroys the universe-

S,E,D,: -Turns bake time and stops Giygas- And another apocalyptic scene! Next set.

_Oh come now, no need to hate me. After all, it's better that it's out of the way, yes?_

Truths:

Falco-you want a truth? Alright. How many times have you slept with Katt? Wow, that's unusual for me...

Sonic-Finish this sentence: lava doesn't burn Chuck Norris...

Link-I hear that your new game has you smart enough to tell your feelings about Zelda. But what does that mean for the spirit of the sword?

Dares:

Wario-eat two of your own farts at once.

Red-stick your head inside Ivysaur's bulb.

Everyone-mosh pit to Megadeth music.

I feel weird today. Maybe because school's starting soon...Ah well, on with the psychosis!

_-Foxpilot_

S.E.D.: That didn't stop it hurting.

Falco: What! Never!

Fox: What about last night? And the night before that? And the night before that? And the night before _that_? And the-Gets his head blown off by Falco's blaster-

Sonic: What? Hmmmm...Lava incinerates Chuck Norris?

Chuck Norris: -Appears from nowhere- Chuck Norris burns lava!-Roundhouse kicks Sonic-

Sonic: Silly me.

Link: A princess over a sword. You think I'm stupid don't you?

Zelda: Good Goddesses...Please tell me I not the only one who picked up on Links ga-Get stabbed by Link-

Everyone: -Stares at Link-

Link: Sometimes the sword is better.

Wario: Okey-Dokey -Eats FIFTY at once- Ohh I don't feel so good-Lets out a HUGE Fart-Ahhh better

Everyone: -Dead-

S.E.D.: -Revives everyone- That was horrible!

Red: I missing my daily sniff anyway -Sticks head in Ivysaur's bulb- Whoa I see loads of food.

S.E.D.: When will he not freak me out.

Red: Soon Mr. Marshmallow Head, soon

Everyone: -A giant mosh pit starts while Megadeath music plays-

Swordy: THROW BUBBLES IN! WE'LL KILL THEM ALL IN THIS THING-Gets body slammed by Bowser-

-Later-

Ganondorf: I WIN!

S.E.D.: And your prize is this!-Pushs Ganondork into the LAKE FROM HELL-Next set.

_I can't wait to read the upcoming Chapters. Here are some dares._

Wario- Confess his who his love is and why

Mr.G&W-Tell him to become 4-D

King Dedede- Dare him to smash Captain Olimar's helmet open so he dies. (not that I hate Olimar)

_-Marx Superstar Diamond_

S.E.D.: Thank you! Hope you enjoy this one!

Wario: Mona! She makes good pizza.

Swordy: Gay Man Watch, Turn 4-D. Then you can beat the bubbles!

Mr. Game and Watch: Beep beep BEEP(I can't 4-D and STOP GOING ON ABOUT BUBBLES!)

King Dedede: Got it!-Smash's Olimars Helmet-

Olimar: -Still alive- With Warios mega fart, I have enough methane to last a lifetime-Hug Wario-

Wario: It talks!

S.E.D.: It does talk. Who knew? Next set.

_NO FAIR! YOU GET ALL THE DARES!_

SED:jump off a building!

every smasher!:get eaten by kirby!

_-nowsde_

S.E.D.: Maby you could work on your grammar and use a spellchecker? Just throwing options out here.

Gods knows the spellchecker saved my terrible spelling.

Mario: Jump already jump!

S.E.D.: Fine-Jumps off a skyscraper onto a mattress truck cartoon style and then back flips off-

Everyone: -Is already eaten by Kirby-

Kirby: -Holds up a sign saying 10-

S.E.D.: Thank you, thank you.-Brings everyone back- Next set!

_It must have been so much fun watching Peach blow up! Oh yeah, sorry it took me this long to review...WAIT A SEC, WHY AM I APOLOGISING... eh, who cares?_

MK: Are you related to Kirby in a way (if you are, tell me how) and why do you treat him so coldly?

S.E.D: How do you put up with Swordy cus he seems tough to handel.

Ganondork: Are you part leprechaun?

Falco: You want a dare, here's one... Go and catch the loch ness monster with only a string, a mouldy apple and YOU as bait.

Caption Falcon: Hurt Yoshi and Toon Link and face Swordy's punishment!

Bowser: I GONNA BEAT THE SENSE OUT OF YOU WITH MY GRAVITY HAMMER AND KICK YOU INTO THE FIRE PITS OF HELL! IF YOU TRY TO BACK OUT OF THIS I WILL REVEAL YOUR DEEPEST DARKEST SECRETS TO THE WORLD!

Thanks for the cookie cus it was tasty, plz put my ToDs in and UPDATE, UPDATE AND UPDATE!

Mwuahahahahahahahahahaha!

_-Gamefreak1397_

S.E.D.: It was fun. AND YOU APOLIGESE BECAUSE YOU HAVE TO IT TAKES AGES TO DO SOMETHING!

Mario: Then shouldn't you apologize for getting a chapter out ,like, a month after your last one?

S.E.D.: Shut up

Metaknight: No I am not related to Kirby. I treat him coldly because he needs to grow up.

S.E.D.: Right-o. And I put with Swordy for two reasons. 1. He's impossible to kill. 2. Watch. SWORDY THERES A BUBBLE ON YOUR HEAD!

Swordy: -Running around madly-GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!

Ganondorf: NO I AM NOT A LEPRECHAUN!

S.E.D.: Anger problems Gaynondork. Keep them under control.

Captain Falcon: FALCON PUN-Gets cut off by Swordy and gets murdered. Painfully-

Falco:-Is tied up with the string-I don't want any more Truths or Dares

Rotten Apple: -Came alive and has a stereotypical Scottish accent- Shush laddie. You'll scare away Nessie -Catches sight of Samus- Well, aren't you a bonnie lass!

Samus: -Is already gone and then pops up out of the lake(a normal one) With a serpents body and VERY sharp teeth. Oh, and fifty feet in length-**Run now!**-Goes on a rampage-

S.E.D.: - Running from Lough Ness Samus- Until next time, Ciao!

Swordy: Yeah, Meow! And always fight the bubbles!

Chief Bubble:-Looks at Swordy from behind a corner-We must keep an eye on this one.

**A/N Sorry for waiting a month to get a chapter up. I didn't think this many people would like it though. Once again, Thank you! Swordy's bubbles are real and are going to torment him. If your wondering S.E.D. has brown hair and brown eyes. He is tall for his age and you will never know his age. Swordy has sandy brown hair and blue eyes. He is actually a year older then S.E.D. and is small for his age. Oh and James95 I tried to include Lindsay but it didn't work out. Sorry. Ciao!**


End file.
